Lion-o and Lilian (A story of Love and new family)
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: It was spring and the inhabitants of third earth were enjoying the warmth. It was abuzz with new life and love.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was out with Snarf enjoying the sunny day and spring breeze. "It's a nice day Snarf." Lion-o said.

It was spring and the inhabitants of third earth were enjoying the warmth. It was abuzz with new life and love.

Lion-o saw all the animals with their families and finding mates. "It kind of reminds me of the valley of the snarfs at spring time." Snarf said.

"I bet it does, spring has always been one of my favorite seasons." Lion-o said.

Then something crashed into the earth.

"What was that?" Snarf asked.

"I don't know but we will find out." Lion-o said. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." he said.

He saw a ship break apart it was full of Thunderians and a young girl who was about 12 was placed in a badly damaged suspension capsule and a female snarf took the other. Then they were launched to Third earth and the ship exploded.

"Come on snarf it's two Thunderian suspension capsules and their are a young Thunderian and another snarf inside." Lion-o said.

"Then let's go," Snarf said.

The female Snarf came out of her capsule. "Whoa quite a ride." she said. "Lilian!" she said. She managed to get the capsule opened.

"Snarfette do you have to be so loud?" Lilian said and bumped her head. "Ow," she said. and started to stand up. "Ouch! how did the capsule get so small?" she asked.

She looked at herself and into a nearby pool of water.

"I'm grown." she said. "Look at my clothes that was my favorite dress." she said.

Lion-o and Snarf came up. "Snarfette?" Snarf said when he saw the female snarf.

"SNARF!" Snarfette said and ran up to him. "It's been a long time!" she said.

"You know her Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"I do, we knew each other as kids." Snarf said.

"We sure did," Snarfette said.

"I see you had problem with your capsule and became grown up." Lion-o said.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"It happened to me a couple of months ago I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I'm Lilian," Lilian said.

Lion-o was amazed Lilian was very pretty.

Lilian was amazed by Lion-o he was quite handsome.

"How about we take you back to cat's lair so we can get you some new clothes." Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Lilian said.

Once at cat's lair Lilian explained what happened and how Lion-o found her.

"Since you have no where else to go you may stay." Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o." Lilian said.

Soon Lilian made herself a boomerang and began to practice with it.

"You are getting pretty good at that." Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o." Lilian said.

"You have been working so hard you will become a fine Thundercat." Lion-o said.

"You really think so?" Lilian asked.

"I really do." Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Lilian said.

Lilian had proven herself quite capable and was a made Thundercat.

Lilian fell in love with Lion-o.

Lion-o cared about Lilian a lot he tried to show her how much he cared.

Soon the two of them were officially a couple.

"You know Lion-o she can become lady of the Thundercats through marriage and I can see how much you love her." Tygra said.

"I know but how do propose to her?" Lion-o asked.

"Simple according to Thunderian tradition you have to make her a necklace." Cheetara said.

"Yes with a red stone craving it with unique design" Panthro said.

"Okay, then." Lion-o said. Lion-o began to design the necklace. It was lovely. The design was unique to Lion-o. The stone craving would look like a lily which was Lilian's favorite flower and the lily would have the Thundercats symbol on one of it's petals.

Lion-o began to look for the stone he needed. He ran into Monkian. "Sorry but I don't have time to play!" Lion-o said.

"Who said I wanted to play?" Monkian asked. Then attacked Lion-o.

Lucky for Lion-o Hachiman was nearby and on his way to Cats Lair.

"Thanks for the assist Hachiman," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I was on my way to Cat's Lair when I saw you in danger." Hachiman said.

"I was out gathering some things I need." Lion-o said.

"What do you need out here?" Hachiman asked.

"I was looking for a red stone." Lion-o said.

"What do you need that for?" Hachiman asked.

"I'll explain according to Thunderian tradition it is to make an engagement necklace, for the women you wish to marry or arranged to marry and the red stone is supposed to be carved with unique design." Lion-o said. He showed Hachiman his design.

"So you are going to marry a young female who is she?" Hachiman asked.

"Her name is Lilian." Lion-o said.

"I will help you search for the stone." Hachiman said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

They began to search. Hachiman saw a brilliant red rock. He picked up the round red stone. "How is this Lion-o San?" Hachiman asked.

Lion-o looked at it. "It's just about the right sized and shape a little cutting and sanding and the craving and polishing and it will be perfect." Lion-o said.

"Now let's head to Cats Lair." Hachiman said.

They made it to Cats Lair and Lion-o went right to work. He cut the stone and sanded it to grind it smooth and craved the stone to his liking. Then finally polishing it. He attached it to the necklace and was ready to show it to Lilian.

Lilian saw Lion-o come up and showed her the necklace.

"Wow," Lilian said.

"Will you marry me and become lady of the Thundercats?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, I will." Lilian said and Lion-o put the necklace on her.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The wedding for Lion-o and Lilian had begun after much preparation. Lilian put on her wedding dress. While Lion-o got dressed in a nice royal suite.

The friends and the other Thundercats watched as Lion-o and Lilian completed their vows. "Now the couple must give each other their presents." the preacher said.

Lion-o gave Lilian a locket it had picture of them together in it.

Lilian gave Lion-o a Thunderian watch that was engraved.

Both of them smiled at the gifts.

"Now they must tie this ribbon together to symbolize they are now one." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Lilian tied the ribbon into a beautiful bow.

"Now you two may seal the bond with a kiss." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Lilian kissed.

"I know present to you the lord and lady of the Thundercats." the preacher said.

Everyone cheered it was wonderful.

Lion-o and Liosia were ready to settle into their new lives together.

A few nights later Lion-o set things up in he and Lilian's room for love making. Lilian came and they got together and made love.

Three weeks had passed and Lion-o saw Lilian sleeping in bed. He knew she hadn't been feeling like herself so he decided to let her sleep in this morning. When she woke up she was wondering where Lion-o was.

"Excuse me Panthro where's Lion-o?" Lilian asked.

"He's out," Panthro answered.

"Why didn't he tell me he was going out?" Lilian said.

"He told us he didn't want you to be woken up since you haven't been feeling well." Tygra answered.

"I see but he should've told me." Lilian said.

"Just calm down he'll be back soon." Cheetara said.

"Okay," Lilian said.

Lilian brushed her hair and began to do cleaning. Pumyra came hearing that Lilian wasn't feeling well. "Okay Lilian let's see whats wrong with you," she said.

Pumyra took a look and Lilian was very healthy and discovered why Lilian wasn't feeling well. "You are very healthy," Pumyra said. "Which is a good thing, because you're pregnant." she said.

Lilian was shocked. "I'm pregnant?" Lilian asked she was feeling faint.

"Head between you knees and take deep breaths." Pumyra said helping her.

Lilian calmed down but looked a little troubled. "What's wrong Lilian aren't you happy?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes I am happy, I was just thinking about Lion-o we talked about having a baby but not for a couple of years." Lilian said.

"Don't worry Lilian everything will be fine." Pumyra said.

"I sure hope so and I am also worried about what's expected of me now that I am pregnant." Lilian said.

"Huh?" Pumyra said.

"As lady of the Thundercats I'm expected to bear a son to carry on the line of the lord of the Thundercats. Every lady of the Thundercats had a prince the future lord. I know what is expected of me now and I'd hate to think of what will happen if I bear a daughter. I just hate to think what will happen especially with Lion-o." Lilian said.

"Don't worry Lilian I know this is unexpected and a lot to take in. I think you should talk to Lion-O when you tell him that might help calm your fears." Pumyra said.

"Thanks Pumyra," Lilian said.

"You're welcome, Lion-o will be home soon." Pumyra said.

Lion-o came home about ten minutes later. He saw Lilian in their room. She looked worried. "Lilian is everything alright? What did Pumyra tell you?" he asked.

"She told me I'm pregnant, Lion-o we're going to have a baby." Lilian said.

Lion-o gasped and then hugged her. "This is great," Lion-o said.

He saw Lilian still looked worried. "What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o I know what is expected of me as lady of the Thundercats, I'm suppose to bear son so there will be a new lord of Thundercats to carry on bloodline from your family in you name. If I bear a daughter I don't know what will happen. I fear that I will be kicked out and that you won't love me anymore." Lilian said and started crying.

Lion-o expression became soft and gentle. He held Lilian close. "That will never happen. I don't care if you give me a son or a daughter. I just want the child to be happy and healthy." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, it's going to be alright soon we will have a little baby, a prince or princess." Lion-o said.

"Thank you, Lion-o, I hope our future son or daughter will be healthy and strong." Lilian said.

Lilian felt her fears disappear. But they had nine long months to wait. It was almost winter and they had much to prepare for.

Today Lion-o was in a hurry to get home, he was passing by the warrior maidens kingdom. "Lion-o what's the rush?" Nayda asked.

"I'm just worried about Lilian," Lion-o answered.

"Why what's wrong her?' Willa asked.

"She's not sick is she?" Nayda asked.

"No, she's going to have a baby," Lion-o said.

"A baby?" Nayda asked.

"When is the child coming?" Willa asked.

"Pumyra says in the summer." Lion-o said.

"Summer is a long way off, it's only Autumn now." Willa said. "The warrior maidens hope she has a healthy baby." she said.

"Thank you I'll make sure to tell her that right now I need to hurry home." Lion-o said.

"Come with me I know a few shortcuts." Nayda said.

"Thanks Nayda," Lion-o said.

Thanks to Nayda's help Lion-o made it back home quickly.

Lion-o came into cats lair. He went into his room. "Lilian are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine just queasy." Lilian answered.

"That's a relief." Lion-o said.

Lilian had many pregnancy symptoms, morning sickness, nausea, headaches, dizziness, fatigue, and mood swings.

When ever she got morning sick or nauseous Lion-o held her hair back.

Once Winter hit Lilian was in her second trimester. She had back aches, leg cramps, swollen ankles, and cravings.

"Lion-o, can you get me some ice cream and potato chips?" Lilian asked.

"Um, okay," Lion-o said.

"You are definitely having a lot of cravings." Bengali said.

"Well she's pregnant what do you expect?" Pumyra said.

Lilian would sometimes wake Lion-o up for a snack. Lion-o was getting pretty ticked.

"She wakes me up in the middle of the night just for snack, it's driving me crazy!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o take it easy," Bengali said.

"Yes, after all she is not herself right now, when a female is pregnant she becomes quite emotional and she'll be demanding but it's because pregnancy is throwing her hormones and body out of whack." Pumyra said.

"Maybe I should be more supportive," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o!" Lilian called.

"I'm coming," Lion-o said. He wondered why Lilian was calling for him now.

He came into the room. "What do you need?" Lion-o asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something," Lilian said.

"What is it are you and the baby okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you I just felt the baby kick for the first time." Lilian said.

Lion-o looked at her and came closer. "Really the baby kicked?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Lilian said. Then took his hand and placed it on her belly.

Sure enough there was a kick.

"Looks like the baby is is doing fine." Lion-o said.

"I know," Lilian said.

Soon spring came and the friends of the Thundercats came and brought things for the baby. The warrior maidens brought a cradle, the berbils brought a mobile, the unicorn keepers brought a dream catcher, the wolos brought a hand made rattle, the bolkins brought a blanket, Mandora brought a picture book, and Hachiman brought in some baby clothes for his native home.

The clothes were kimonos ones for boys and ones for girls because the gender was unknown and won't be known until the birth.

Lion-o and Lilian loved all the presents they were all very thoughtful.

"Thank you, all of you," Lilian said.

To be continued.

Up next the birth!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Summer had come before anybody knew it. It was really hot. The baby was going to be born very soon. They were on New Thundera. Since the planets reformation Thunderians have been coming to rebuild there lives.

They heard that the new lady of the Thundercats was going to have a baby any day now. They knew it meant the lord of Thundercats would have a child. They knew if it was a son the line of the lord of the Thundercats will continued from the bloodline of the same name. But if it's a girl the bloodline will go under another name.

Lilian was very antsy she knew the baby would come very soon and it was getting hard to wait.

Pumyra came to new Thundera to assist with the birth. Pumyra placed her hand on Lilian's tummy. "The baby is very strong I see a healthy child in your future." she said.

"Great," Lilian said.

Lilian wanted Lion-o to be in the birthing room with her. She felt like he could give her the support she needed.

On very warm Summer day that moment had arrived.

Lion-o was there by Lilian's side hold her hand Pumyra and Cheetara were assisting with the birth. "Don't worry Lilian, I'm here so I will try to help anyway I can." Lion-o said.

"I will keep that in mind." Lilian said. Then cried out in pain.

"Pumyra it's been hours how long is this going to take?" Lion-o asked.

"It depends on the mother and the baby, it can be really quick or very slow. Like a couple of hours to a couple of days. Your cub wants to take it's time." Pumyra said. She gave Lion-o a bowl.

"Give her this it should help her a little." Pumyra said.

"Here Lilia Pumyra says this will help so drink it." Lion-o said.

Lilian sipped the herbs juices.

It had been several hours. Lilian was crying out. Cheetara began to massage Lilian's back.

"I can't do Pumyra it hurts too much!" Lilian said holding onto Lion-o.

"You can do it," Cheetara told her.

"Yes remember to breathe." Pumyra said.

Lion-o began to stroke her sweaty hair. "I wish there was something I could do," Lion-o said.

"You are giving her support Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o," Lilian said. She wanted him to hold her hand. She looked like she was scared.

Lion-o realized he stopped her hand and she wanted him to hold it again. Lion-o grasped her hand. "Don't worry I'm here." Lion-o said. Then gave her a gentle smile.

An hour later everything was ready. "Okay now Lilian get ready to push," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lilian said squeezing Lion-o's hand.

"Alright, one, two, three push!" Pumyra said.

Lilian screamed and squeezed Lion-o's hand tight.

After about an hour there was crying. "It's a girl," Pumyra said.

Pumyra cleaned the cub up in warm water. Then placed the little cub in her mother's arms. "There we go all cleaned up and that is where she should be." Pumyra said.

"Thank's Pumyra, for helping." Lion-o said.

"It was no trouble Lion-o all in a days work for a midwife." Pumyra said. "She is very healthy you two are very lucky." she said.

"Lion-o isn't she beautiful?" Lilian said.

"Yes she is beautiful." Lion-o said.

"I think I know what I want to name our daughter." Lion-o said.

"What?" Lilian said.

"Lionessa after my mother, I never knew her but from what I heard from Snarf and my father she was a lovely and kind Thunderian." Lion-o said.

"I like that idea, it will be great way to honor her." Lilian said.

"Welcome to New Thundera Lionessa." Lion-o said.

Lilian soon nursed the little cub and already knew how due to early coaching from Pumyra. Once Lionessa was finished Pumyra helped Lilian up so she could clean up and go to the bathroom.

Lionessa was given to Lion-o. He was holding her carefully. He was doing a good job for a first timer.

The other Thundercats were soon let in.

They marveled at the little cub.

"Her name is Lionessa," Lilian said.

"I see she is named after Lion-o's mother her grandmother." Panthro said.

"Yes," Lion-o said. "I wish I knew my mother." he said.

"Lion-o I know for a fact your mother would be very proud of you." Panthro said.

"Thanks Panthro," Lion-o said.

Lion-o saw his daughter she had great beauty. "She as lovely as her mother." Tygra said.

"Thank you," Lilian said.

"Okay everyone we need to let Lilian rest." Pumyra said.

The other Thundercats left and let the new mother and daughter rest.

Lion-o felt like the luckiest man in the world he had two beautiful women in his life. A lovely wife and sweet daughter. He hoped he would be a great father.

To be continued.


End file.
